


This Is Awkward

by bookwormchocaholic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10139636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormchocaholic/pseuds/bookwormchocaholic
Summary: “Well this is awkward…” from onceuponanovel...Or the one in which Belle catches Gold with his pants down.http://bookwormchocaholic.tumblr.com/post/158046233304/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onceuponanovel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponanovel/gifts).



“Damn it!” Gold hissed and flinched as the tea cup dropped and the hot liquid soaked through his pants. His thighs throbbed as the tea burned into his skin.

Since Belle French had sashayed into his shop and yelled at him for raising the rent on her father’s shop, he had been flustered by the petite Australian’s temper. His hands still shook from their latest argument. No one in Storybrooke countered him, except the librarian. She was haughty and frank and when her temper spiked, her gaze burned into him… Her chest heaved as she bickered and…her skin was like fine porcelain. More than once he fantasized quieting her by crushing his mouth to hers.

Whenever she ventured into his shop, the bed in the back seemed to call to him. He’d love nothing better than to fight with her between the sheets.

He sucked in a breath and biting down on his tongue, he ambled past the curtain and into his workshop. 

He opened an antique chiffarobe, where he stored a spare suit for accidents such as this, and withdrew a clean pair of pants. 

Gold unbuttoned his trousers and let them pool at his ankles. He froze when he heard the bell chime. “Damn it!” He could have sworn that he had turned the sign and locked the door after Belle French stomped out of his shop.

But evidently he had not. 

He frantically grappled for his pants and losing his balance, he pitched backwards and ended up sprawled out on the floor. 

“Gold!” Belle’s irate voice rang out and he released a string of curses when the clacking of her heels grew louder. 

The curtain was shoved aside and the auburn haired beauty suddenly stopped short, finding him there. With his pants down. 

Belle crossed her arms and an infuriating smirk played on her lips. “Well, this is awkward.” 

Gold closed his eyes and massaged his lids. Awkward was the understatement of the century. Leave it to Belle French to be the only one in Storebrooke to catch beastly Mr. Gold with his pants down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the “This is Awkward” verse - 37. Wanna dance?

Gold wanted to die. It was as simple as that.

Belle French was gorgeous, ethereal even. And here he was, on the floor with his pants at his ankles and half of him exposed. A crippled, skinny old man with pasty white skin. Hideous beast, that’s what he was. 

Gritting his teeth, his arms quivered as he attempted to push himself up. He slumped in defeat. From this angle, he was stuck. 

“Here,” Belle crouched down and grasping his hands, she drew him upwards. 

Gold mumbled his thanks and smoothed his hair back, which was foolish because his pants were still down. 

Belle’s gaze dropped and an impish smile tugged at her lips. If he didn’t know better, he would have thought that she was ogling him. 

Gold attempted to withdraw from her grasp and was surprised when her fingers tightened. He was on the verge of offering her a bribe, for her silence and to never speak to him again. Hell, he’d cancel her father’s debt too.

Belle raised up on tiptoe, leaned forward and slanted her lips over his. Her mouth was soft, pliable. 

Too flustered to react, he did nothing more than stay under the kiss and try to wrap his mind around the fact that Belle French was kissing him. 

Drawing back, Belle giggled. “Wanna dance?”

Gold blinked his confusion. And then he understood. 

Belle French did not want to dance.


	3. Chapter 3

Gold released a groan as Belle unlaced his tie. His tongue loosened enough for him to utter, “You – you want me?”

Belle eased back and gave him a baffled look. “Yes!” she exclaimed. “Why do you think I came over so often and argued with you? It was practically foreplay.”

Gold’s eyes bulged. _Foreplay!_ He could feel his length hardening. “Foreplay? I thought you hated me. I mean, you hate me because…your father-”

“That was an excuse to see you.” Belle rolled her eyes and giggled. She ran her hands down the shirt-covered planes of his chest. His heart sank when her movements slowed and her smiled faded. “I thought you might feel the same way. Did I misunderstand?”

Gold silenced her doubts by pressing his lips to hers. His hands splayed across her back, relishing in the heat beneath the material. He was eager to get that dress off of her and have her laid out on his cot.

“You’re the only one I trust to do this…” He mumbled against her lips.

Belle pulled away, crouched down, and helped him out of his shoes and the rest of the way out of his pants. Leaning on her, they shuffled to the cot. She pushed his suit jacket off and was about to undo the buttons on his shirt when he captured her wrists.

“Wait one moment.” Gold searched and cheered when he found the zipper on her back. “I’m half-naked and you are still dressed.” Sliding the zipper down, he loved the feel of her skin beneath his fingertips. The dress dropped to her feet.

He inhaled and undid the clasp of her bra, tossed it aside, and leaned in to whisper, “You’re beautiful.”

Her underwear and then his boxers were the next to go.

Belle stretched out on the cot and quirked a finger for him to join her.

Gold frantically climbed on top and settled between her thighs. On receiving a nod from her, he slid in, his heart slamming against his rib cage. It had been a long while for him, and it seemed to be for her as well.

Their first time was clumsy and awkward…but it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> http://bookwormchocaholic.tumblr.com/post/158063821979/rumbelle-49-xd


End file.
